Gō Koga
is a Bount, and the one closest to Jin Kariya. Appearance Koga has red hair cut short, with a spiky orange center. He is a very large and muscular man, usually wearing a sleveless shirt and large headphones around his neck. Personality Despite his size, this man is kind. When he took Cain in, he tried to protect the young man from his doll, but failed. Ever since, he refuses to hurt children, which is why he turned against Kariya. After realizing he was the only Bount left, he apologized for their harsh actions. Synopsis Koga was first seen trying to take Yoshino Sōma and Uryu Ishida back to Kariya's mansion. He breifly fought Yoshino's doll, Goethe, but used Dalk to overpower her. After her soul was used to create the bitto, he fought Ichigo, because the latter was attempting to protect his friend. Koga would have won, but Ichigo's inner hollow appeared, then Izuru Kira used his zanpakutō's ability to bring Dalk to her knees. He is then forced to retreat. After breaking through to the Soul Society, he helps Kariya and Maki Ichinose rally forces from the 79th District of Rukon. When Kariya adsorbs the Jōkaishō, he begins to wonder about his true motives. He then slams Kariya into a wall, and is stabbed through the stomach as punishment. Going after Kariya, he is stopped by Tōshirō Hitsugaya. The two battle, and Hitsugaya appears to have the upper hand, being that metal is vulnerable to ice. However, after Dalk falls, Koga reveals her core is actually a large battle axe. The two continue, but he still fails to beat the captain and loses at his hand. Ran'Tao finds and saves him, healing his wounds. Realizing he is the last of his kind, he apologizes for their actions and is free to go. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: strong enough to pick up a metal girder and use it as a weapon with ease. Able to deal devastating blows to his opponents with minimal effort. Doll is Koga's doll. When sealed she takes the form of a small metal marble. The marble multiplies and expands into a large metal sphere with the Bount seal. When unsealed the metal sphere explodes into a multitude of small metal spheres floating in the air, these spheres form together into a semi-humanoid shape, with a flirtatious female personality. Dalk has trouble with cold-based attacks, which make it difficult for her to split her body apart. As seen against Toshiro Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru. As a heavy, metal-based creature, she is also vulnerable to Izuru Kira's Zanpakuto, Wabisuke, which doubles the weight of anything it cuts. In contrast, Dalk seems to be nearly invulnerable to heat. In the Japanese version, Dark is voiced by Takako Honda and in the English dub by Karen Strassman. : :Metallic Body Control: In this form she can control the metal that makes up her body, reforming it into any shape she wishes. She is able to split herself into tiny spheres no bigger than a ball bearing, making it very difficult to destroy her. She uses a variety of attacks in combat, firing pieces of her body as projectiles, and even turning her arms into machine guns to fire makeshift bullets through. :Spider Form: After Koga drank the bitto's soul elixir, Dark became even more spider-like, retaining only her humanoid torso. She also gained much more metal to work with. She became faster, heavier and harder. In this form along with her average abilities she also can create strong webs made of the metal from her body, with the : :sticky consistency of an actual spider web. She uses the ability to entrap the opponent and limit their movements. :Battle Axe: Dark's core form is a large battle axe that Koga wields. Due to his own immense size, wielding a weapon this large is no problem for Koga. Trivia *He is the last surviving Bount in the series. *When he asks Yoruichi to tell Ichigo thank you, she completely forgets about it, due to the upcoming battle against the arrancar. *He is also the first Bount to reveal his Doll's core form. Jin Kariya may have done this as well. Navigation de:Gō Koga es:Gō Koga Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Bount Category:Male